Hostile Takeover
by CSIBeauty
Summary: The CSI's investigate a series of murders that all connect to the a teenager Liam Brians. Someone is trying to destroy everything he loves. They will have to find this killer, before everything Liam loses everthing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hostile Takeover Chapter 1**

"Alexx?" said Horatio approaching the mangled body of a female hit and run victim.

"She has many broken bones, Horatio. Several ribs, both arms and legs, her neck, and her skull is crushed. Poor girl!" said Alexx shaking her head.

"Are these bloody tire tracks?" asked Horatio looking down at the road in front of the girl.

"It looks like it." said Alexx looking up from the body.

"Eric!" Horatio called as Eric walked onto the scene followed by Ryan.

"Yeah, H!" he answered.

"Get us a picture of these tire tracks, it may give us the vehicle." said Horatio. Eric began taking pictures and getting a closer look at the tire marks.

"Man this seems kind of brutile for a hit and run." said Ryan looking at the girls body.

"What do you expect from someone who hits the girl and then drives off without looking back?" said Eric looking up at Ryan.

"No, hes right. Something about this seems off. If he hit her and then just drove off their wouldn't be blood on the bottom of his tires, and their are tread marks on the girls clothing. Ill know for sure at post, but from the look of this I think the guy hit her, backed up and ran her over again." said Alexx looking at Horatio.

"Then this isn't just a hit and run." said Horatio putting on his sunglasses. "Its a murder!"

Authors Note: I know this is a really short chapter, but I like to start my CSI Miami stories fairly short. The next chapter will be significantly longer. Please Reveiw!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hostile Takeover Chapter 2**

"Hey Alexx, is that glass?" asked Ryan pointing to the victims shoulder.

"Yeah, probably from the killers car." she said getting tweezers and pulling out the small glass shard. She gave it to Ryan.

"It doesn't look like it came from the headlight. It has a membrane, so I think this came from the front window." said Ryan putting it into a evidence envelope.

"The guy had to be moving pretty fast for it to break the front window." stated Eric. "The size of these tire treads, say it was some kind of SUV."

"Ill confirm her injuries at the lab." said Alexx leaving with the girls body.

"Whoever killed this girl had to know her." said Ryan.

"Yeah! You would figure running her over once would be enough." said Eric. "I think this guy has some serious anger issues."

"Yeah! No doubt there." said Ryan looking over the crime scene again. "Is that a bloody shoe print?" asked Ryan walking over to a small blood pool where there was evidence of someone standing there.

"You think the guy got out to make sure she was dead?" asked Eric examining the print closer.

"That or someone was here after she was dead and didn't call it in." said Ryan taking pictures of the bloody shoe print. "Hopefully this can lead us to the killer."

Back at the lab Horatio went to see if Alexx could tell him anything new about the victim.

"Do you have a time of death Alexx?" asked Horatio.

"About three thirty this morning." said Alexx. "This girl is pretty mangled Horatio. It going to be hard to determine the cause of death."

"Is there anything you can give me?" Horatio asked.

"I would say her fractured skull is probably the cause of death." said Alexx. "Her skull was broken in several places."

"Was the girl dead before she was ran over the second time?" Horatio asked.

"I would say the first time was enough." said Alexx.

"Thank you!" said Horatio beginning to leave the room.

"Horatio there was one more thing about the body." she said stopping him.

"What is it, Alexx?" Horatio asked curiously.

"When I got here I found a large piece of glass in her back, I sent it up to Eric." said Alexx.

"From the car?" Horatio asked.

"I think the glass is from the car, but the way it was sticking in her back, theres no way that her hitting the car was how it got to be there. Someone took this glass and stabbed the girl in the back with it." said Alexx.

"It looks like our killer really wanted our victim dead." said Horatio. "If you find anything else, let me know."

"You know I will." said Alexx as Horatio left the room.

Horatio went to find Eric and found him examining the piece of glass that Alexx had found in the girl. He walked into the room and Eric looked up.

"Do you have anything?" Horatio asked.

"No fingerprints that we can use. There are a couple of smudges, but nothing that we could use." said Eric.

"Did you get anything on the car?" he asked.

"Yeah, the car is registered to a Liam Brians." said Eric. "I had him picked up."

"Good, first we need to find out who our girl is." said Horatio.

"Ryan got her prints, her name is Allison Pitcher." said Eric.

"Alright, then lets talk to Mr. Brians." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: That is the end of this chapter. It has been a while since I posted, though I did recently add a chapter to Learned Powers. I hope you enjoy it. The next one will be coming up. Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hostile Takeover Chapter 3**

Horatio walked into the small room where Liam Brians was waiting for him. He just looked up at Horatio not seeming to know what was going on.

"Mr. Brians, where is your car?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know, I live with a few friends and they often borrow it." said Liam. "What is this about?"

"There was a young lady who was killed this morning with your car." said Horatio. "Someone who obviously did not like this girl."

"Who is she?" Liam asked slightly frightened. Horatio pulled out the autopsy picture and sat it in front of the young man.

"Her name is Allison." said Horatio.

"Pitcher?" he asked not looking away from the picture.

"You knew her?" Horatio asked.

"She was my fiance." said Liam.

"Really?" Horatio asked. "Do you know if any of your friends might want to hurt her?"

"No, everybody loved Allison, all of my friends got along really well with her." said Liam.

"Somebody didn't." said Horatio.

"Maybe someone stole my car, and just happened to run into her." said Liam not quite being able to handle the situation.

"We don't believe that it possible." said Horatio.

"Why not? I don't keep it locked and its a pretty populated area, someone could have stole it." said Liam.

"Whoever killed her had to know her, and they wanted her dead. She was run over twice by the same car and it looks as if she was also stabbed with broken glass." said Horatio

calmly. Liam began to cry still looking at the picture of his dead fiance. "Mr. Brians, can you give me the address to her parents house, were going to need to talk to them."

He shook his head and wrote the address down on a piece of paper and handed it to Horatio.

"Thank you for your time, I will let you know if we find anything." said Horatio leaving the room. Calleigh was walking by when he left the room. "Calleigh I have the address to our

victims parents were going to have to talk to them."

"Alright!" said Calleigh.

"The two of them left the lab and headed to the address that Liam had given Horatio. They arrived at the house and walked up to the door. They knocked on the front door and

nobody answered.

"Maybe there not home." said Calleigh.

"But there are two cars in the driveway." said Horatio looking through one of the windows. The clear living room was visible and it seemed as if nothing was wrong.

"Police!" Calleigh yelled, but there was no answer. She looked at Horatio. He backed away from the door and pulled out his gun, and Calleigh did the same. He kicked the door

and it swung open. He slowly entered the abandoned house looking around each corner. The house was abnormally quiet. Calleigh went around the living room and Horatio entered

the dining room. He put his gun away when he noticed a male and female hunched over the dining room table both stabbed to death.

"Calleigh!" Horatio yelled. She came around the other corner from the kitchen.

"Oh God! That poor kid!" said Calleigh.

"He lost his fiance and his parents in one day, either he is putting up a act or were looking for someone who obviously knows him." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Thats the end of this chapter. Enjoy and please review. I'm working on the next chapter now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hostile Takeover Chapter 4**

"Horatio, I really don't think that this boy did this." said Calleigh.

"Neither do I." Horatio replied. "We better call this in."

Alexx arrived to look at the bodies a half an hour after the bodies were called in, while Horatio and Calleigh looked around the kitchen for anything out of place.

"This poor boy is going through so much." said Alexx walking into the house.

"He is, Alexx." said Horatio. "Thats why we have to find who did this before he loses anyone else."

"It looks like our killer took the murder weapon with him." said Calleigh looking through all of the kitchen drawers. "And it doesn't look like it came from this kitchen, everything seems to be where it should be."

"Except that!" said Horatio looking at a crooked picture frame on the wall. He walked over and pulled it off the wall. As he did it a small piece of paper fell. Horatio put down the picture frame and picked up the piece of paper.

"What is it, Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"It is a location." said Horatio. "In the Gables."

"Possibly the next target?" she guessed.

"It could be." said Horatio. "Or it could be a trap waiting for us."

"Either way we still have to check it out." said Calleigh.

"Yes, we do." Horatio answered. "Lets get Ryan and Eric and head over there."

Horatio, Ryan, Eric, and Calleigh headed to the address given on the piece of paper knowing that a trap could be waiting for them. As they approached the address they noticed it to be an abandoned house. There was nobody around on the street and it seemed abnormally quiet. They stepped out of the hummers looking at the house. They each pulled out there guns walking carefully to the front door. Horatio opened the door and walked into the living room carefully. The house remained quiet as they each checked every room. Horatio entered the kitchen and noticed two bloody knifes laying on the table. Horatio heard a ticking sound coming from the kitchen and he hurried up and bagged the knifes.

"Everyone out!" he yelled through the house. The four of them ran out of the house just in time as it exploded and burst into flames.

_Authors Note: Alright new chapter! I have been doing pretty good with this lately. I hope to get many reviews to keep this story going. I will work on the next chapter and try to get it up soon._


End file.
